mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Cyrannus Galaxy
Games Movies TV Video Wikis Search Start a Wiki SporeWiki SporeWiki 17,523 Pages Add Articles Community Contributing Help & tools Explore Main Page in: Fiction Galaxy, Cyrannian's Fiction Fiction:Cyrannus Galaxy Edit Share Cyrannus Galaxy Creator Cyrannian Astrographical information Universe First Gigaquadrant Cluster Cyrandia Cluster Type Unbarred spiral galaxy Total stars 1.2 trillion Diameter 170,000 light-years Neighbors Quadrant Galaxies Cyranai Galaxy Societal information Regions Core Worlds Coru Secundus Inner Rim Mid Rim Outer Rim Unknown Regions Major trade routes Perliama Hyperlane Algonqui Way The Reach Republica Run Capricorn Trade Spine Major species Libertus Osteola Ortella Basileus Mortalitas Cogsangui Ermitant Major powers Galactic Empire of Cyrannus New Cyrannian Republic Confederacy of Free Planets Cognatus Empire Unified Order of Cognalorilos Troodontid Empire Ecclessoth Convocation “Civilisations arise and burn like grass fires on a dry prairie. Suns form, give light, decay and die. Nebulae spread new elements and seed new suns... and it all begins again. Our galaxy's long history has endured many such cycles of birth, death and rebirth. All of this has happened before and all of it will happen again. So many cycles, and we? We are simply the latest.” - Libraé during the Apotheosis The Cyrannus Galaxy, known to the Oikoumene as Ad Infisacyran, is a large spiral galaxy located in the Cyrandia Cluster of the First Gigaquadrant. Historically, the galaxy is one of the most powerful, stable and influential in the Gigaquadrant known for its prosperous and expansive civilisations and what is close to a united galactic culture. Since time immemorial, Cyrannus has been home to many powerful and mysterious civilizations, such as the ancient Nagith Empire and the First Republic, the ancestors of the galaxy's modern political structure. Currently, the galaxy is mostly under the influence of the imperialistic Galactic Empire of Cyrannus and the diplomatic New Cyrannian Republic, though the galaxy is also home to many other large civilisations, such as the feared Neraida Gigamatrix, the zealous Cognatus Empire, the devious Rihanaen Star Empire and the elusive Troodontid Empire. Cyrannus location in the Gigaquadrant places it nearly 21 million light years from the Xonexi Cluster, while Cyrannus itself is at the nexus of the Cyrandia Cluster, exerting a large gravitational pull on several nearby galaxies, including the Quadrant Galaxies and the Cyranai Galaxy, all of which are locked in an orbit around Cyrannus. Astrometrically, Cyrannus is divided into several regions including the Core Worlds, Inner Rim, Mid Rim, Outer Rim, Coru Secundus and the largest of the six, the Unknown Regions. Cyrannus is home to many famous planets such as Orbispira, Capricaerón, Mou'Cyran and Vasuband while containing the exploits and adventures of famed Gigaquadrantic individuals such as Proconsul Apollo of the New Republic, Emperor Tyrómairon of the Empire and Zillum of the Imperial State. These locations, empires and individuals all contribute to the galactic identity of Cyrannus and have shaped the course of both Cyrannian history, but also that of the Gigaquadrant. Contentshide 1 History 1.1 Prehistoric Era (13,000,000,000 BNE - 62,000 BNE) 1.2 First Republic Era (62,000 BNE - 13,210 BNE) 1.3 Galactic Interregnum Era (13,210 BNE - 53 BNE) 1.4 Second Republic Era (53 BNE - 0 BNE) 1.5 Imperial Era (01 NE - 15 NE) 2 Regions 2.1 Core Worlds 2.2 Inner Rim 2.3 Mid Rim 2.4 Outer Rim 2.5 Coru Secundus 2.6 Unknown Regions 2.7 Extragalactic 3 Government and Politics 3.1 Overview 3.2 Civilisations 3.3 Political Leaders 4 Species and Races 4.1 Native 4.2 Extragalactic 5 Society and Culture 5.1 Speech 5.2 Reputation 5.3 Cartography 6 Quotes 7 Gallery 8 Trivia 9 Further Reading HistoryEdit Main article: Fiction:Cyrannus Galaxy/Timeline Prehistoric Era (13,000,000,000 BNE - 62,000 BNE)Edit Formed over thirteen billion years prior to the Trucinex War, Cyrannus was first shaped by the will of the enigmatic Oikoumene, a race of Ultraterrestrials that, while not directly responsible for the galaxy's formation, played an important role in shaping the galaxy's unique properties and characteristics, perhaps most notably constructing the impenetrable galactic barrier which protected Cyrannus from the scourge of the Xhodocto and the absolutes of Chaos. Known to the Oikoumene as Ad Infisacyran, the galaxy was governed from Erúmaethran, located over the Galactic Core, from which the Oikoumene exercised total, though mostly benevolent control, over the other races of the Cyrannus Galaxy. While the Oikoumene spanned realities, Cyrannus maintained a special significance, playing host to much of their power prior to the Apotheosis. Vector of Light 02 Libraé and Apolithanatár, two Oikoumene with a key role in shaping the galaxy. For millions of years after the Apotheosis, the Oikoumene continued to influence affairs in the Gigaquadrant through the use of archived personality imprints and highly advanced artificial intelligences. Together with their longtime Atlantican allies, the Oikoumene's unseen hand continued to construct many of the wonders and scientific marvels that grace the galaxy today. Hundreds of thousands of years before the second rise of Tyrómairon, an alien race known as the Temoin rose up to challenge the Oikoumene's phantom presence. Though even these hyperpowered aliens were powerless against the Oikoumene, who ended their ambitions of ruthless conquest. Within the last million years prior to the rise of the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus, the disunited galaxy in the aftermath of the fall of the Temoin and the vanishing of the Oikoumene, began to conform to a somewhat recognisable form, with the Basileus becoming spacefaring circa 500,000 BNE, while the Ecclessoth Convocation was formed deep in the Unknown Regions, a region beyond the Core affected by hyperspatial anomolies formed by a network of Oikoumene Spheres. First Republic Era (62,000 BNE - 13,210 BNE)Edit With the unification of several Libertus dominated worlds in the Core such as Orbispira and Arnoario into the Core Sovereingties and later, the First Republic, the galaxy began to take shape. This era of political unification coincided with the blazing of multiple galactic hyperlanes, the most crucial of which was the Perliama Run—charted both to the galactic north and south by Orbispiran scouts seeking new areas of space to colonise. In galactic north, the Perliama was extended by succeeding generations parsec by parsec, with colonists landing on Taelavar, Salihnir, Melanion and Imperavelli, transforming all into regional centres which continue to dominate shipping lanes in the relatively peace reaches of the north. To the south, the great boom of the Manifest period brought considerable prosperity to the Core, with each individual Core world seeking to expand their own colonial reach into the nigh-unexplored Inner and Mid Rims. The Blazing of the Southern Perliama is still romanticised by historical dramas as a period in which influential worlds such as Coravannis, Corament and Meleanor were settled and in so doing, coming into contact with the beautiful Ausare of Rijan while, in subsequent millennia, battling against the nefarious machinations of the dreaded Basileus Imperium, where the modern Perliama Run empties. OrbispiranFleet An First Republic fleet protecting Orbispira circa 15,450 BNE/15,447 BTC. Simultaneously, Alberensian and Arnoarion pushed west to forge the Reach, a superhyperlane which ushered in a new period of extensive colonisation rimward of Orbispira, leading to the settlement of Tharasvis, Bonderan and Taracondor and contact with the peaceful and cultured Vahaevoran Consulate on the fringes of the Outer Rim. Against the backdrop of these peaceful ages of expansion and prosperity came invasion by Outer Rim factions such as the Phaedric and Nagith Empires. The last such era of conflict ravaged the galaxy between 25,550 BNE and 13,500 BNE, during which time the Republic endured seemingly endless centuries of warfare with the Nagith Empire, interspersed with brief decades of reconstruction. The final conflict, dubbed the Second Nagith War, would become the most devastating conflict since the end of the Phaedric Wars and resulted in the deaths of trillions of both Republic and Nagith citizens. The infrastructure of both civilisations was devastated to such a point that the end of the conflict brought about the end of the Nagith Empire and forced the dissolution of the Republic, sparking a Dark Age which lasted millennia. During this period, the galaxy regressed to individual states of a few thousand systems, with the Republic of Orbispira being one of the few to keep records of the history of the Old Republic. In the darkest reaches of the Unknown Regions, the Neraida Gigamatrix began to emerge, free to the constraints imposed by their Nagithi creators. Galactic Interregnum Era (13,210 BNE - 53 BNE)Edit With the fall of the republic in 13,210 BNE, each individual star system was left to fend for itself. In the Core, powers such as the Orbispiran Republic continued to dominate the shipping lanes, though without a unifying congress on an agreed galactic capital, conflict was inevitable. Indeed, the final Arnoarion conflict was arguable the bloodiest, with over two hundred worlds lost in the fierce fighting for control over the Perliama Run. With the end of the conflict, both worlds agreed to become partners in pursuance of a reformed galactic government, to stand against interstellar war in the Core. While dismissed by many worlds as an overly idealistic ambition impossible to implement in an age of galactic disunity, the devastating Mid Rim Wars between the Sublime Tyranny of Maastrichtia and an alliance of worlds led by Rijan necessitated the formation of the Federation of United Worlds in 6000 BNE. CapricaerónCity05 Capricaerón emerged as a galactic hub in the Interregnum Era. The era of the Federation was one of relative peace for the people of Cyrannus as it began to take modern form, though it could not end conflict in the unexplored regions beyond its borders. Indeed, to the galactic east, conflicts between the Rihanaen and the Jenassian Regency devastated the starlanes, while the Robotic Uprising on the Ermitant homeworld of Puria would have lasting repercussions not only on Cyrannus, but on the Plazith Rim and Borealis. In the Core, the emergence of the Twelve Worlds of the Libertus in 1538 BNE and the subsequent rise of the Capricorn Sector Alliance heralded a new era of galactic prosperity, though the prestige of the Federation as a whole would take a backseat against the political ambitions of Capricaerón. In the final centuries prior to the rise of the Empire, the Mortalitas of Moreuse would also rise to prominence in the Unknown Regions, striking against the Core in an effort to destroy the Capricorn Sector Alliance—which had become a quasi-galactic government in all but name. The political ambitions of the Alliance ultimately influenced the internal politics of the Federation. In 53 BNE, Chancellor Caelia Varo of Capricaerón—who had dedicated most of her political career to Federation reform—introduced sweeping changes to the Federation assembly, forging a unitary federal republic—the United Republic of Cyrannus—forever changing Cyrannian history. Second Republic Era (53 BNE - 0 BNE)Edit While the establishment of the United Republic of Cyrannus brought about many immediate changes, the early years of the government were marked by continuity with the policies of the Federation. Fearing a reactionary rise from nationalistic species in the Inner and Mid Rims, subsequent Republic administrations refused to endorse closer degrees of federalism. Despite the efforts of influential Presidents such as Layne Borellian and Si-Ri-Mo, the Republic soon became crippled by indecision, to the point where it became incapable of policing the shipping lanes once they left the borders of the Mid Rim. In was in this climate of peace, though intense unease, that the Trucinex War erupted. A previously unidentified species, the Trucinex, under the influence of the Nex Prophet utilised secret hyperlanes to openly attack the Twelve Worlds of the Libertus, sparking a devastating galactic conflict. Simultaneously, explorers under the flag of the Capricorn Sector Alliance began to discover a large number of wormholes to the galaxies of the First Gigaquadrant, linking Cyrannus and the outer reaches of the universe for the first time since the Apotheosis of the Oikoumene. Allying with Rambo Nation and the Delpha Coalition of Planets, the Alliance, technically under the aegis of the URC, besieged Trucinex space, leading to the pivotal Second Battle of Nex, ending the war. IGWAllies A gathering of many of the allied leaders of the Intergalactic War.. In the aftermath of the conflict, the Republic, under the newly elected President Fleur Inviere, began to explore the First Gigaquadrant, allying with dozens of alien civilisations and joining the pan-Gigaquadrantic Seven Starr Alliance. She also permitted extragalactics to begin colonisation efforts within Cyrannus, with several colonial sectors springing up in the Inner and Mid Rims. Of these extragalactic alliances, the one forged with Rambo Nation of the Quadrant Galaxies proved particularly fruitful, eventually leading to the establishment of the Cyrandia Alliance—an intergovernmental organisation created to govern the Cyrandia Cluster. During the Second Galactic War, Inviere was defeated in the URC Presidential Election by the young Senator Apollo, who became one of the youngest leaders in galactic history. Nevertheless, Apollo pursued a bold agenda, bolstered by an unprecedented mandate given to his galactic Federalist movement. However, Apollo's political efforts were hampered by a devastating invasion of the galactic interior by the First Cognatus Empire, leading to the Intergalactic War. Trillions were killed in the conflict, which ultimately ended mysteriously in the skies above Capricaerón. After the war, Apollo oversaw the signing of the Treaty of Corulus, which saw millions of new worlds in the Outer Rim ascend to Republic membership, simultaneous to the drafting of a new Republic constitution, wiping away any lingering remnants of the Federation and forging a true and powerful galactic government. Battle of Achiliquin The Great Cyrannus War was the largest conflict in the history of the galaxy, prior to the Second Great Cyrannus War. The Republic's rise to galactic supremacy was soon challenged by the Confederacy of Allied Systems, a rival government forged from an alliance between independent powers such as the Basileus Imperium and the Mortalitasi Empire and galactic sectors and worlds such as Carindes and the Arathamaii Sector of the Outer Rim. Largely orchestrated by the Oikoumene Dark Lord Tyrómairon, who had been awakened during the Intergalactic War, the brief cold war between the two powers soon ignited into the First Great Cyrannus War—the most destructive conflict fought in Cyrannus up until that point. Spreading across the galaxy like wildfire, the conflict devastated both Republic and Confederate space, with few worlds untouched by the fighting. In the dark corners of the galaxy, Tyrómairon continued to set events into motion that would portend his inevitable ascendancy. Acting as a shadowy power broker, the Dark Lord ensured that neither side of the conflict would gain an easy victory, while preparing the Republic for its inevitable transition by promoting rampant militarisation under the very nose of its President. The conflict came to a head after three years, when the Confederacy clashed with the Republic at the Battle of Orbispira, ultimately ending with a decisive Republic victory and Tyrómairon infamous address to the Senate, during which he declared Apollo a traitor and the Republic dead, proclaiming the birth of the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus—the defining event of modern times. Imperial Era (01 NE - 15 NE)Edit RiseoftheEmpire Emperor Tyrómairon dissolves the United Republic of Cyrannus at the close of the First Great War, and proclaims the birth of the Empire. When Emperor Tyrómairon declared the formation of the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus, he announced the beginning of a New Era, one in which the rule of law would stamp out the ravages of chaos. Most in the galaxy hailed him as a hero, rising from the shadows to restore order to a wartorn galaxy. Rising from the ashes of both the Confederacy and the Republic, the new Empire relied heavily on the infrastructure and might of the Basileus to impose order on a galaxy ravaged by war. Spreading from Orbispira and Vasuband, vast Imperial warships hunted dissidents and rebels along the spacelanes, wiping out remnants of the old orders wherever they appeared. For the first time since the days of the Oikoumene, the galaxy was united under a single law, a single military and a single leader. The first spark of resistance, ironically, came from the paragon of the old democracy—President Apollo, who had escaped the Empire's rise on Orbispira and fled with a group of followers who ultimately sought to restore the once proud Republic. However, the newborn Empire had the overwhelming support of the galaxy's populace on its side. No matter how well-founded the cause, in the eyes of many of the first rebels against the Empire, the last war was simply too costly to repeat. Nevertheless, others, such as General Taros Cassynder of the Confederacy of Free Planets were not so eager to abandon the old ways, and began a guerrilla war against the Empire in the Outer Rim. Simultaneously, the Cyrandia Resistance was forged in these early years, though their early activities were tentative and regional in scope. ImperialFleet With a significant portion of the galaxy falling under Tyrómairon's banner, the Empire had virtually limitless resources to construct a vast war machine. As the Empire grew in power, however, it grew in boldness. No longer bound by the niceties of the Republic, the Empire promoted a policy of ruthless expansionism, forcing worlds to join the fold under the shadow of a looming Star Destroyer. The greatest threat first appeared from within, when Imperator Tyranus conspired to overthrow Tyrómairon and reshape the Empire under absolute Basileus rule. While his efforts ended by the hand of the Emperor himself, it would inspire the rise of the Cyrannian Imperial State toward the end of 03 NE, which would in turn spark the New Cyrandia Wars—the first direct threat to the Imperial order. Working with organisers such as Apaltar and Ramashe of Rambo Nation, Apollo led the unification of various groups in the Cyrandia Cluster through trust and pursuit of a common goal, forming the New Cyrannian Republic on 19 Novemex, 03 NE. With a fragile peace between the New Republic and the Empire, the newly elected President Apaltar promoted a single, concise message—the New Republic was not the Old, and it would not allow the same mistakes to happen again. Messages of rebirth, hope and self-determination were transmitted across Cyrannus from the Republic's new capital on Mou'Cyran, and the New Wars tore the Empire apart. However, when the Empire soundly defeated the Imperial State at the pivotal Siege of Vasuband, the uneasy peace between the Empire and the Republic evolved into a tense cold war which would define galactic history for the next decade. As the Empire recovered its strength from the civil war, the New Republic continued to grow under the leadership of President Nexarón Valkistair, who showed the galaxy through decisive victories over the Neraida and the Loron that the Republic had the power to defend the galaxy. Cyrannus became divided in a dichotomy of democracy and tyranny, freedom and oppression and, with the rise of the Aldárae Order in 14 NE, Light and Dark. Sworn to defend the Republic against the Empire, members of the Aldárae such as Aoirtae Valaeris and Kara Inviá played a pivotal role in the deciding events of the Cold War, which, upon the destruction of the Mou'Cyran System on 39 Ianuaria, 15 NE, evolved into the devastating Second Great Cyrannus War. Regions Edit Core Worlds Edit CapricaerónCity04 The Libertus homeworld Capricaerón is one of the most prosperous worlds in the Core. Main article: Fiction:Cyrannus Galaxy/Core Worlds The Core Worlds are located at the very heart of Cyrannus and contain the galaxy's Galactic Core. In the ancient past, the capital of the Oikoumene empire was located on a massive construct that surrounded the Core. By the time of the Dark Times however, this construct had disappeared, with any evidence of the Oikoumene's presence gone. Unlike most galaxies in the Gigaquadrant that housed a Grox Empire surrounding the Core, Cyrannus never contained a Grox presence. Instead, the Core Worlds have functioned as the political heart of the galaxy for millennia. Thousands of years before the rise of the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus, the Core Worlds served as the nexus of the Pyrían Republic, a benevolent and peaceful union of planets that made it their mission to extend democracy through the stars. The Pyrían endured many trials and tribulations, but eventually fell alongside the Nagith Empire in an ancient war between the two factions. SenateDistrict Orbispira, the heart of the Core and the apex of Cyrannus. In the aftermath, the Core Worlds fell disunited but eventually the Republic of Orbispira founded the Federation of United Worlds, an intergovernmental union that once again strove to bring the galaxy under a single government. The Federation endured for centuries, though in light of the Intergalactic War, the President of the Capricorn Sector Alliance, Apollo reformed the Federation into the United Republic of Cyrannus. In the ensuing decades, the Core Worlds prospered as the capital of a new Gigaquadrantic superpower, even into the chaotic civil conflict known as the Great Cyrannus War. After the conflict ended after three years of fierce fighting, the Core Worlds became the bastion of a new Imperial Order. Under the grip of the Empire, many of the Core Worlds remained ignorant to the excessive behaviour of the Empire in the outlying systems, though by the time the New Cyrandia Wars broke out, many of the most influential Core Worlds began to express severe doubt in the Empire's policies. This ultimately resulted in many sectors of the Core defecting to the New Republic, most notably in the case of the Twelve Worlds. Citizens of the Core Worlds are among the most influential and affluent individuals in the Gigaquadrant, a fact that cause many outside the Core to regard them with disdain. Notable species native to the Core Worlds include the Libertus and the Shodrae. Map CoreWorlds Planets AlberensisPlanet Alberensis Alberensis Sector Cancerti Cancerti Capricorn Sector CapricaPlanet Capricaerón Capricorn Sector ConcordiaPlanet Concordia Concord Sector CorulusPlanet Corulus Imperial Capital Sector CyroeniaPlanet Cyroenia Capricorn Sector OrbispiraPlanet Orbispira Imperial Capital Sector Scorpiae Scorpiae Capricorn Sector Taurophon Taurophon Capricorn Sector VirgonPlanet Virgon Capricorn Sector Inner RimEdit Achiliquin Inner Rim worlds such as Achiliquin are amongst the most peaceful and prosperous in the galaxy. The Inner Rim is an old, respected region of the galaxy which contains species and planets considered to be some of the most influential in the galaxy. The Inner Rim is much larger than the Core, and yet most of it has been explored by scientists from the Core. The Inner Rim was hit incredibly hard during the invasions of the Cognatus during the Intergalactic War and again during the infighting between the Confederacy of Allied Systems and the United Republic of Cyrannus during the Great Cyrannus War. During the Dark Times, the region finally became peaceful. The region is home to species such as the Tenerensis, the Ermitant and the Adlapuspino and is regarded by the Empire as being an area where rebels loyal to the old Republic thrive. The de facto capital of the region is the Tenerensian homeworld of Carolinii, though the Rim also contains other influential worlds such Achiliquin, Cruandai and Puria. Map InnerRim Planets AchiliquinPlanet Achiliquin Achiliquin Sector Mid Rim Edit New Ramhall New Ramhall, capital of Rambo Nation in Cyrannus. The Mid Rim is almost twice as large as the Inner Rim and contains millions of more stars and species. The region is famous for being the location of the majority of the extragalactic colonies from nations such as the Delpha Coalition of Planets and most notably, Rambo Nation. The Rambo's capital of New Ramhall is considered by many to be the most important planet in the Mid Rim due to its influence and power over nearby systems. The region was the location of many key battles in the Great Cyrannus War, and conflict in the Rim continued into the Dark Times, which included the massive Battle of New Ramhall. The region is also home to Imperial provinces such as the Oligarchy of Praetinna. The Mid Rim is also home to many species, such as the Apationagtus and the Tezelteän, all of which had made their mark on the galaxy's governments, including the Confederacy, the Republic and later, the Empire. Inhabitants of the Mid Rim are often more accepting of extragalactics, due to their proximity. Map MidRim Outer Rim Edit Main article: Fiction:Cyrannus Galaxy/Outer Rim TarKuuraen02 Tar-Kuuraen, a shady hub of the Outer Rim. The second largest region in the galaxy and arguably the most lawless, the Outer Rim is often viewed with fear by the citizens closer to the Core due to its frightening natives and shady organisations. The Outer Rim is generally split into two subsections, the explored region and the unexplored region. On the fringes of the explored region, influence from the Core Worlds is relatively intact, housing relatively orderly worlds such as Nex and Carindes though as one moves further toward Cyrannus' Unknown Regions, the Rim becomes increasingly dangerous. The Outer Rim is the most fought over region in the galaxy, being a major theatre in conflicts such as the Trucinex War, the Intergalactic War, the Great Cyrannus War and the "Outer Rim War" between the Galactic Empire and the Confederacy of Free Planets. However, away from these clashes, life continues normally for the region's inhabitants, many of whom have dealings with illegal organisations such as the Panthrea Slaver Guild and the Cyrannian Syndicate. During the opening year of the New Cyrandia Wars, the Outer Rim was the singular battlefront of the war between the Cyrannian Imperial State and the Empire and its allies, the Naakjian Confederation and the Mardvaeli Republic. The latter two civilisations became involved in the Southern Rim Campaign in an effort to retake Basileus space for the Empire while in the Northern rim, the Mortalitas and Tiranozark raged a mighty and unceasing war against the Empire. Both attempts by the State to take the Outer Rim ultimately failed, with the Empire asserting its dominance over the region by 06 NE by launching the Retaking of the Rim campaign. Despite the perceived lawlessness of the region, the Empire has a massive military presence in the region, spurred on by the Region's Imperial natives, most notably the Basileus. The Empire often uses worlds in the Outer Rim as target practice for their new weapon systems away from the prying eyes of natives of the Core. As well as the Basileus, other major species in the Outer Rim include the Trucinex, the Alavar and the Fernei-Tuu. The outer reaches of the Outer Rim are often the target of raids from the most feared civilisation in Cyrannus, the Neraida Gigamatrix. Planets Antemurale Antemurale Murale Sector NexPlanet Nex Nex Sector Nosiso Nosiso Nosis Sector Vasuband Vasuband Vasuband Sector Tar Kuuraen Tar Kuuraen Kuuraen Sector Map OuterRimMap Coru Secundus Edit Main article: Fiction:Cyrannus Galaxy/Coru Secundus Mou'Cyran - Republic City Mou'Cyran, capital of the New Republic is in Coru Secundus. Coru Secundus is a galactic region of the Cyrannus Galaxy devised by cartographers in the Imperial Era of galactic history, before which the region was known as Odysseia, a region of Unknown Space. However, in light of its extensive colonisation by the New Cyrannian Republic as well as some of its more historical colonies' links to planets in the Core Worlds, the region was rechristened Coru Secundus, which can be translated as the "Second Core". Though the region is sparsely populated by native intelligent life, in it's past, it has been heavily colonised by Libertus from the Core, resulting in many civilised and Core-influenced planets such as the city-world of Coruanthor and the famed ship-producing world of Coruaan as well as the capital of the New Republic, Mou'Cyran. Planets CoruaanPlanet Coruaan Coruaan Sector CoruantorPlanet Coruanthor Coruanthor Sector Mou'CyranPlanet Mou'Cyran Mou'Cyran Sector Venetia Venetia Mou'Cyran Sector Map NewRepublicMap Unknown Regions Edit Deal with the Devil 02 The Unknown Regions are often the site of titanic battles between the Bisistar and the Neraida Gigamatrix. By far the largest region in the galaxy, the Unknown Regions are home to some of the worst terrors in the entire Gigaquadrant, including the unstoppable Neraida Gigamatrix. Occupying a region of space made up of millions of stars, the Neraida make their position as the region's most powerful civilisation clear. Despite the Neraida presence, the region also holds an Imperial presence in its borders with the Outer Rim, which includes feared species such as the Mortalitas, the Tiranozark and the Saurornithanta. Also native to the region is the Cognatus Empire, which is arguably the region's second most powerful native civilisation. The Empire's attempts to imperialise the Unknown Region have been met with mixed results. While Imperial growth in the region remains marginal, the Empire has succeeded in exploring its depths, making their way as far away as the planet of Shaorá. The region wasn't documented extensively until the Dark Times, when the Republic Remnant travelled through the region in search for a way to enter the Quadrant Galaxies. The remnant managed to survey locations such as the ancient Oikoumene installation known as Amemoriam as well as the inner regions of Neraida space. Neraida space makes up a great deal of the Unknown Regions and is in a constant state of growth, inexorably moving toward the galactic core. Luckily for the inhabitants of Cyrannus, Neraida space is also in a near constant state of siege from the Neraida's mortal enemies, the Bisistar Dominion, a dreaded civilisation native to the Cyranai Galaxy. How these conflicts will turn out has yet to be seen. Planets Aldár Aldár Aldár Sector CognalorilosPlanet Cognalorilos Zelotes Sector Moreuse Moreuse Mortiol Sector Riphar-15JDPlanet Riphar-15JD Riphar Sector Extragalactic Edit Cyrannus has many nearby companion galaxies known as the Quadrants, where famous empires like the former Imperial Alliance, which was destroyed due to an internal conflict, and the brave and ancient Rambo Nation originate. It is due to this proximity that Cyrannus is often associated with the Quadrants and vice versa. Both Cyrannus and the Quadrants have many ancient structures which may link an ancient civilization together, many of these unknown structures were discovered during the devastating Intergalactic War, which damaged large parts of the galaxy. Carnthedain Elven Tundra An elven settlement on Carnthedain, a planet in the Space in Between. This close link made Rambo Nation the first empire in the universe to contact the United Republic of Cyrannus. This contact grew into an alliance, and was eventually formed into the large, powerful and peaceful Cyrandia Alliance, which acted as an intergovernmental union in the Cyrandia Cluster. However, after the Great Cyrannus War, the Cyrandia Alliance became defunct and became replaced in essence with the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus, which annexed much of the galaxy. The closest satellite galaxy of Cyrannus, is the dwarf spiral galaxy of Cyranai. The region connecting the Quadrant Galaxies to Cyrannus is known as the Space in Between and its mystery is equalled only by the Unknown Regions. Due to the massive and dangerous gravital presence around the Quadrants this area lies close to it, and only a small path leading from Cyrannus gives a safe passage to the sector where various planets are located. The most important planet in this region is the mystical world of Carnthedain, though the Empire also has a foothold in the region, on the planet simply known as the "Gate Planet". Government and Politics Edit OverviewEdit Cyrannus06NE Political division between the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus and the New Cyrannian Republic, 06 NE. “The galaxy of order.” - Historian, "Chronicles of the Gigaquadrant" Cyrannus is considered across the Gigaquadrant as being the galaxy of order and stability based on its history of unified governments composing of many different species, all united in diversity. Throughout the galaxy's history, there is often a so-called "galactic government" in place, a term used to describe a political superpower with political and military influence that far exceeds that of its neighbours. Examples of this form of government include generally benevolent organisations such as the United Republic of Cyrannus to the present-day incarnation, the more expansionist Galactic Empire of Cyrannus. These governments often rule from the Core Worlds, a region of space surrounding the galactic core. This is in contrast to many other galaxies in the Gigaquadrant, which would generally have a Grox Empire surrounding its Core, preventing outside colonisation. The most perilous region in Cyrannus is in fact its very edges in the so-called "Unknown Regions" where terrible secrets and dangerous aliens reign. Though Cyrannus often has a single political hyperpower, the galaxy is increasingly being viewed as a polarised entity between the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus and the New Cyrannian Republic. Though the Empire's military is indeed superior in most respects to that of the Republic, in recent years the political influence of the Republic has sky-rocketed into the galaxies of the First Gigaquadrant through leadership roles in organisations such as the Universal Trading Union and the Mou'Cyran Accords, giving it a level of political influence that exceeds that of the Empire. However, the Empire's strength lies in its power, with few civilisations willing to act contrary to Imperial interests for fears that it will share the same fate as other powers which defied the Imperial Order throughout its short history. As Apollo once put it, "Our galaxy is vast. To say the Empire is the only power would be grossly incorrect." The status of superpower is the next level down from a hyperpower. A Cyrannian superpower can be described as a civilisation with a very strong, stable position in galactic politics, that directly and indirectly affects far-off civilisations in far-reaching ways. Past superpowers included the Confederacy of Allied Systems while a current example is the Unified Order of Cognalorilos. CyranniaConference A hobby of many Cyrannian political leaders is to begin conferences with other civilisations, both native and extragalactic. Great powers have less influence than hyperpowers or superpowers, but are still formidable entities on Cyrannus' political stage. Currently, the most powerful of these civilisations is the feared Cognatus Empire, a theocratic organisation established to bring the word of their gods to the heretics that currently inhabit the galaxy. Despite this rather morbid threat, the Cognatus have shown willingness in the past to open up relations with other civilisations if it benefits them, especially with regard to formulating united strikes against the Neraida Gigamatrix, the gravest threat to unity and order in the galaxy. Manutubase A base on the Outer Rim world of Manutu, under the control of the extragalactic Naakjian Confederation. The tattered remains of the Old Confederacy also qualify as a great power among many political analysts, though in truth their power and ability to wage war is slowly being removed by the Empire's more powerful naval forces. Though the majority of extragalactic civilisations such as the Naakjian Confederation have established footholds in Cyrannus, these areas of space are limited to one hundred systems as per the request of some Cyrannian species that feel uncomfortable with extragalactics dictating Cyrannian affairs due to past conflicts. However, two civilisations, the Delpha Coalition of Planets and Rambo Nation were permitted to establish a larger range of colonies because of their popular standing with many Cyrannians. In particular, factions such as the Rambo have gained "Great Power" status due to their political influence. A common, though unconfirmed conspiracy theory exists that worlds settled by civilisations in the aftermath of the Empire's creation are sabotaged by the Imperials before colonisation begins and that with the flick of a button, the Empire can detonate these worlds to prevent an extragalactic threat from rising in their midst. However, these theories are unconfirmed. Other extragalactics such as the Regellis Star Empire and the Icolians have also established larger territories in Cyrannus, though most have remained ignorant of their presence due to their mysterious nature. CivilisationsEdit Main article: Fiction:Cyrannus Galaxy/Database Hyperpower Ordinarily considered a civilisation with no direct competition from other powers, in recent years the title has been shared between the Empire and the Republic, though the Empire remains significantly more powerful militarily. ◾ImperialEmblem Galactic Empire of Cyrannus ◾NewRepublic New Cyrannian Republic Superpowers A civilisation with a very strong, stable position in galactic politics, that directly and indirectly affects far-off civilisations in far-reaching ways. ◾CMCSymbol Unified Order of Cognalorilos Great Powers A step down from superpower, though still with the ability to exert its influence over others far beyond its borders. ◾CAS Flag Confederacy of Free Planets ◾EcclessothFlag Ecclessoth Convocation ◾Troodontid Empire2 Troodontid Empire ◾United Bygorian Ascendancy ◾Cognatusi Flag Cognatus Empire Regional Powers A power which can exert its influence over others in its galactic region. ◾JenassioFlag Jenassian Regency ◾CyraDracHolySymbol Orothil'Tastran Hermitage ◾Regellis Flag Regellis Star Empire ◾Canebantflag.png Askelian Collective ◾Aekite Union Flag Aekite Union ◾Plazith League Plazith League ◾The Harc Alliance Other Alien civilisations that don't have political power. ◾NeraidaFlag Neraida Gigamatrix Extragalactic Extragalactic powers are not given free reign by the native governments to expand at their leisure, indeed only civilisations abundantly friendly with either of the galaxy's foremost powers can be expected to make any significant gains in the political arena that is the Cyrannus Galaxy. Though extragalactics have grown in influence with the formation of the Mou'Cyran Accords, there still exist some regulations that they are expected to obey lest they provoke the ire of the native powers, which in the case of the Empire often results in a campaign of military conquest, or if rumours are to be believed, the immediate hyperspatial detonation of extragalactic colony worlds. Indeed, it can be said that the vast majority of the extragalctic powers either fall within the sphere of influence of either the Republic or the Empire. Imperial Sphere of Influence ◾Rambo Nation ◾Delpha Coalition of Planets ◾Naakjian Confederation ◾Greater Hal'Sk Empire ◾Drakodominatus Tyranny ◾Imperium of War Republic Sphere of Influence ◾The Divinarium ◾Allied Terran Republic ◾Indoctrinate Collective ◾Mercuris Federation ◾Waptoria Alliance of Species ◾Mendel Pact ◾Stellar Anarchic Triad Political LeadersEdit AnteddyMini Emperor Tyrómairon of the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus AeresiusMini Potentate Tereyn Aeresius of the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus GuolivianMini Senator Guolivian of the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus Nexarón ValkistairMini.png President Nexarón Valkistair of the New Cyrannian Republic ApolloMini Proconsul Apollo of the New Cyrannian Republic AdamaMini Archon Vos Adamae of the Cognatus Empire VoroMini Primarch Voro Acetenus of the Unified Order of Cognalorilos MiniCassynder Chancellor Taros Cassynder of the Confederacy of Free Planets WelMini Regent Wel of the Jenassian Regency MormandeMini Holy Matriarch Mormande of the Ecclessoth Convocation Ram'LendilaMini Senator Lord Ram'Lendila of Rambo Nation MinarelaMini Empress Minerala of the Regellis Star Empire AsenathMini Queen Asenath of the Panthrea Slaver Guild HorucarmMini Chancellor Horucarm of the Lacertian Federation MiniAnaxarchus Advisor Anaxarchus of the Askelian Collective ArminoctaMini Council Leader Y'aй Xhiд of the Arminocta Council Species and RacesEdit Main article: Fiction:Cyrannus Galaxy/Species NativeEdit LibertusPic The Libertus, the most common and dominant species in Cyrannus. The Cyrannus Galaxy is heavily populated by a multitude of different species. The vast majority of the stars in the galaxy have planets in their orbit, while 23% of these planets are considered habitable for conventional life. 0.1% of these planets eventually develop life, leaving Cyrannus with an estimated thirty million sentient species. The most dominant species in Cyrannus is the Libertus, native to the planet Capricaerón in the Core Worlds. Since becoming space-faring, the Libertus have spread across Cyrannus from the Core to the Unknown Regions and beyond. The Libertus have been recognised by many ancient Oikoumene constructs as the successors of the ancient Oikoumene empire. It has been noticed by many extragalactics that there is a large abundance of saurian lifeforms in the Cyrannus Galaxy, including but not limited to the so-called Capricyránae. The reasons for this abundance is unclear, but many scientists suspect that the ancient Oikoumene seeded primordial worlds with DNA indirectly affecting evolution. As well as saurians, Cyrannus is also filled with humanoids such as the Alavar, Tezelteän and the Jenassians who also hold a great deal of influence in Cyrannian affairs. Cyrannus is also home to "truly alien" life, including most notably the Pseudomorphs, a shapeshifting sapient race that have since spread across the universe. ExtragalacticEdit The first extragalactic species to settle in Cyrannus was the Rambo Serindia soon after Rambo Nation joined the Trucinex War. The Serindia remain the most common extragalactic species in Cyrannus and have since become involved in many native Cyrannian civilisations such as the Empire and the New Republic. The second most common extragalactic species are believed to be the Grimbolsaurian, another respected species inhabiting the prosperous Delpha Coalition of Planets colonies in the galaxy. Other common extragalactic include the Regellians, Dracogonarious, Radeon, Vartekian and Aemonkians. Society and CultureEdit ValkistairInauguration Nexarón Valkistair makes his inaugural address to the people of Republic City—prior to the rise of the Empire, Cyrannus was often synonymous with democracy. Many Cyrannian civilisations share cultural and societal similarities that can be seen from varying civilisations such as the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus and the New Cyrannian Republic. "United in diversity" is a term that applies to many Cyrannian civilisations, few of which contain only a single species. Indeed, most major space-faring Cyrannian cultures are members of a civilisation that contain a multitude of other species, with notable exceptions such as the Jenassian Regency and the Ecclessoth Convocation. Though many religious civilisations such as the Cognatus Empire exist in the galaxy, the vast majority of the galaxy's natives are either agnostic or atheistic viewing the "gods" of the Gigaquadrant as advanced Ultraterrestrials that can be explained through science. Despite this, worship of the "Lords of the Thirteen" and the One God are also very common in the galaxy, though most modern civilisations such as the Empire and the New Republic are entirely secular when it comes to religion interacting with government. Civilisations like the Empire and the New Republic have evolved into post-scarcity societies in recent centuries primarily due to the abundance of resources the galaxy provides and the invention of quantum replicators, with currency being considered an outdated concept by most inhabiting the regions surrounding the Core. In intergalactic trade however, commodities and other valuable materials are often "bought" using a "monetary unit" known as cubits. However, as one moves further outwards less advanced civilisations and criminal cartels still rely on the economics of the past. SenateSession Cyrannians generally enjoy involvement with their governments. Cyrannian arts including music and other forms of cultural sophistication are very well known in the First Gigaquadrant, with Cyrannian culture heavily influencing galaxies such as the Plazith Rim, Cyranai, the Quadrants and the Kraw Galaxy. Famous examples of Cyrannian culture include Basileus music and Libertus architecture and literature, though this is only a small taste of what the galaxy has to offer. Most modern species (with a substantial amount of exceptions) in Cyrannus are generally welcoming of other cultures, with species such as the Libertus and the Adlapuspino being particularly famous for being so. To this end, liberal philosophies in Cyrannus are generally more common then conservative ones. Most Cyrannians enjoy active involvement in their government, with a diplomat from the Delpha Coalition of Planets during the Second Galactic War describing it as "the shining star of democratic civilisation with rich republics, confederacies and empires. We share a special relationship with its people that will surely last until the end of existence.". SpeechEdit “Kalos Mercu!” - A salutation in Cyrannian Basic, meaning both "hello" and "goodbye". “Frak!” - A commonly used expletive, deriving from Old Capricaerónn. The lingua franca of the Cyrannus Galaxy developed from early Libertus languages from the era of the Pyrian Republic many millennia ago. It is considered to be similar to "Romance" languages of Terra. Due to the status of the Libertus as the galaxy's most common and influential species, their language was soon evolved into "Cyrannian Basic". Though some more alien species, found it difficult to speak Basic due to their internal biology, Basic soon developed into the most commonly used language in Cyrannus thanks to the invention of universal translators thousands of years ago. Most species in the galaxy speak at least some level of Basic in addition to whatever native language they speak due to the widespread belief that it is in their best interest. Other notable languages include Old Capricaerónn, a language used by early Libertus on Capricaerón. Old Capricaerónn is an inflecting language that is still used by many government officials, students and scholars despite being considered by many a dead language. Old Capricaerónn is often used in the naming of a new world, such as the New Republic capital known as Mou'Cyran, meaning "New Cyrannus". There has been a call from many influential figures in both the Republic and the Empire to revive Old Capricaerónn as a way of honouring the ancient heritage many Libertus share. Tereyn Aeresius, Potentate of the Galactic Empire has been a strong proponant of this. ReputationEdit Cyrannus has a varied reputation amongst the other galaxies in the Gigaquadrant. Though universally seen as amongst the best places to live due to its informal status as the "galaxy of order", many native civilisations such as the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus have a less than positive reputation in galaxies such as Borealis. In the Andromeda Galaxy, governments such as the New Tertamian Alliance look up to Cyrannian civilisations, while others such as The Divinarium and the Draconid Imperium admire the orderly nature of many Cyrannian governments. Cyrannus has a far more positive reputation in the Milky Way Galaxy and the Quadrant Galaxies, in part thanks to the historical alliance between their native peoples in the various conflicts of the past. In the Delpha Coalition of Planets, Cyrannians are honoured thanks to their aid in their Civil War, but most importantly due to the actions of Helo Roslia during the events surrounding the Omegatropic. In Cyrannus, a special relationship between Cyrannians (in particular the Libertus), the DCP and Rambo Nation is honoured above all other extragalactic relationships. Though Cyrannian reputation in the Quadrants was damaged by the events after the Great Cyrannus War, they nonetheless remain the most popular extragalactics in the Quadrants due their shared cultural links and relatively close locations. To this end, many Quadrantians (particularly those from Rambo Nation) are viewed with a great deal of respect in Cyrannus. CartographyEdit Maps CoreWorlds InnerRim MidRim OuterRimMap CoruSecundus Quotes Edit “We are Oikoumene, the light to which all Cyrannus should grow.” - Tyrómairon “My home galaxy is full of secrets, rights and wrongs. Who knows what the future holds for this colossal amalgamation of stars.” - Apollo “Hahaha! Cyrannus shall be the crown of the Gigaquadrant soon enough.” - Tyranus “Mornûnenduran control was already near. I could feel it.” - Meketanor “The entire galaxy will kneel to the Mortalitas.” - Zillum “Ah, our home galaxy. It is strong in the presence of the One.” - Trucinex “We have been betrayed by this galaxy...” - Nondarrrt “When we arrived in Cyrannus, we were keen on destroying those within it. But now, it is our safe haven. We will die to protect it.” - Voro Acetenus “The Cyrannus Galaxy, which is the neighbour of the Quadrants houses various impressive and powerful empires. Though also houses gentle empires and has some very beautiful planets and a great intergalactic status. From here, our close allies the Libertus hail from, and over time they formed an alliance which eventually led to the forming of the United Republic of Cyrannus. The protector of democracy and peace, a beacon of light for those who are in the dark. The discovery of ancient structures during the Intergalactic War marks the beginning of a great alliance and connection between the Quadrants and Cyrannus, leading to the forming of the Cyrandia Alliance. Though recently, the galaxy suffers devastating wars and leaves the population in despair. Nonetheless we are confident they will overcome these difficulties and bring back joy and peace back to their galaxy, something which we, Rambo Nation will help them with. Also, the Cyrannus Galaxy is highly respected by our citizens, and many take a vacation to one of the popular worlds.” - Empress Ramashe of Rambo Nation “Cyrannus is a great place, though I wouldn't trade the Kraw Galaxy for anything else.” - Emperor Varkeos “PROPA DUM DIS PLAIC IS I SWER” - Zr'Ahgloth “The place seems almost like a utopia... and there seems to be a fairly strong economy. Although it will still be tough to expand interests here, with the Empire.” - Falrik Zaarkhun “Galaxy of the Empire... EMPIRE OF ORDER... ORDER THAT IS MEANINGLESS... ORDER... ORDER... ORDER... DISRUPT ORDER...” - Divin-Ra “They may call it the galaxy of order, but in my sector chaos reins. But that will all be changed soon. Resistance to all errors!” - Tyton Sialis “I should return to my people, unite them, and then conquer this entire galaxy for the Powers. My name would be sung about for centuries to come.” - Kradik “If it was up to me, under the Tyranny, the Empire, the Imperium and the Bygorians this galaxy will lie united! But I'm not deployed there. I have to trust Azuris in carrying out the conuest of this galaxy, but no doubt that will go all too well. Considering how pathetically peaceful it's inhabitants are for most part.” - Overseer Brutego “Cyrannus. A galaxy of order? Oh yes. Definitely. But a galaxy of peace? Hah! You wish!” - Imperator Caligustus “We take are first steps into this galaxy, sure they may be small, but with time they shall hopefully grow into giant leaps for the Vanara.” - Empress Besta “This galaxy...out of the millions of stars we searched, that one suitable planet was waiting here. This galaxy is our new home. We hope we are welcome, as we welcome all into our territories just as our creators did before us...long ago.” - Anonymous Kliaak GalleryEdit Cyrannus CyrannianStarships A selection of Cyrannian starships CyrannianSpecies A selection of Cyrannian species Trivia Edit In-Universe ◾Cyrannus was discovered by humanity in 1781, and was dubbed the "Pinwheel Galaxy", also known as Messier 101. ◾Many consider Cyrannus a fortress galaxy. The existence of the massive barrier around the Cyrandia Cluster prevents all forms of FTL travel to and from the galaxy with the exception of the use of natural wormholes. For this reason, native civilisations such as the Empire jealously guard whatever wormholes they can find. ◾The nature of the aforementioned barrier surrounding the Cluster, and by extension Cyrannus, results in many fundamental differences between it and the galaxies of the Outer Gigaquadrant. Fundamentally, this has resulted in concepts such as Chaos being theoretically non-existent, which in turn has led to a noted downscaling in the power of Essentials and the Essences from whence they came, as is often noted by Essence users upon crossing in the galaxy. Nevertheless, though Cyrannus has remained free of demonic invasion to a greater extent than the other galaxies of the Gigaquadrant, it has nonetheless fallen victim to the demonic forces of the Xhodocto and the Corruptus on more than one occasion, most notably during the Cataclysm in the Neutral Zone. Behind the Scenes ◾In reality, the Cyrannus Galaxy is known as the Pinwheel Galaxy. However, in the fiction universe, the Pinwheel Galaxy is located in the place of M 83. ◾Before the introduction of the Cyrannus Galaxy in April 2010, Cyrannian's fiction was in the Milky Way Galaxy. ◾Cyrannus was named after the star system of the same name from the original Battlestar Galactica. Oddly enough, Cyrannian regrets this, but feels that it is too ingrained in the wiki's memory to change it. (Plus he renamed his username after it.) ◾During the Cleanslate Debates of 2011, the future of Cyrannus was Cyrannian's main reason to oppose the plans to destroy all galaxies and create a single "super-galaxy". Further Reading Edit show v • d • e Cyrannian's Fiction ImperialEmblemImperialEmblem NewRepublicNewRepublic ApolithanatárSymbolApolithanatárSymbol AntediluvianTTSymbolAntediluvianTTSymbol PrimercerSymbolPrimercerSymbol HumanRepublicSymbol BisistarSymbol Cognatusi Flag Cyrandia CAS Flag CyrannianSyndicate GreatStarDominion CMCSymbol Categories: Fiction Galaxy Cyrannian's Fiction Add category Reference Popups Community content is available under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. Recent Wiki Activity Fiction:Volver Separatists Ecoraptor3339 • 5 minutes ago Fiction:Seerkar Gorzill • 2 hours ago Fiction:Tanikattos Moenschterli • 6 hours ago Creature:Astran Moenschterli • 7 hours ago Help us grow SporeWiki! Get Started Popular pages Overwatch League: Atlanta Homestand Preview Overwatch League: Atlanta Homestand Preview From Fandom Space Stage Civilization Stage Epic creature Consequence Fan Feed More SporeWiki 1 Philosophy 2 Grox 3 Cheats The Gun Disrupting ‘CS:GO’ After 20 Years of Neglect Fandom Spore SporeWiki The Essential Element of ‘Cyberpunk 2077’ That No One Will Notice Fandom Tribal Stage SporeWiki ‘Final Fantasy VII Remake’ Producer On Why The Series’ Future Lies in its Past Fandom Creature Stage SporeWiki Countdown to Stranger Things: Season 3 Sponsored by FANDOM ‘Stranger Things’: The Movie Influences of 1985 Fandom ‘Jedi Fallen Order’ Looks Slick, Authentic and About 5 Years Too Late Fandom Space Stage SporeWiki How Much Would a Real-Life Spider-Man Super-Suit Cost? Fandom Civilization Stage SporeWiki Explore Wikis Kinnikuman Wiki Harry Potter: Wizards Unite wiki Glitchtale Wiki Epic creature SporeWiki Consequence SporeWiki Cheats SporeWiki 8 Things That Were Mysteriously Absent at E3 2019 Fandom Philosophy SporeWiki A Toy Story Timeline: 24 Years of Woody and Buzz Fandom Fans Are In Tears Over ‘Stranger Things 3’ Fandom Explore Games Movies TV Wikis Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic. Start a wiki The FANDOM App Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat Advertise Media Kit Contact SporeWiki is a FANDOM Games Community. Follow My Tools Customize Shortcuts Back to top